One of a kind
by babaga he who laughs at anime
Summary: Meet Shelly, She is fourteen year old girl who looks ten and has a fluffy red tail. She is about to start her journey to become the greatest trainer and discover more about herself. Rated for slight langauge and rude gestures.[Reedited]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Cerulean Start

THUMP! "Mom what the hell are doing?!" A girl picks herself off of the floor of her room. The girl, named Shelly, has a natural bright crimson hair color that went down to the bottom of her neck, looks about ten years old, and has been living in Cerulean City for all her life. But she has two unnatural things about herself. First is a crimson fluffy tail that she hides by curling it around her. Second is that she is fourteen years old.

Her mother was brown-haired, working, and single. She also lifted Shelly's bed 45 degrees off the floor. "Don't talk me like that after I tried waking you up for thirty minutes straight. I came to tell you your pokedex, pokegear, and charmander just came in." Janice, the mother then went down stairs to finish making breakfast.

"Suhweet!" Shelly thought to herself.

She was about to bolt out the door when Janice yelled in authoritarian tone, "You have to shower and get dressed before you can get the stuff."

"Almost forgot. Thanks mom!" she shouted back gratefully.

After showering and dressing herself, she bolted out of her bedroom, down the stairs, and to the kitchen table. Just as she was about the stuff while still sprinting, Janice grabs the gear off the table watches her daughter slide into the fridge, laughs hard, and puts down a plate of pancakes. "That will probably never get old." She says still laughing.

"First she drops out of my bed and then she does that." She thought. "I should have seen that coming." She complains to herself out loud.

"Yes you should of." said a mocking female voice.

"Misty, when did you come here?" Shelly had asked.

The town's gym leader responded, "Just a little before your episode against the fridge."

Shelly turned to Janice and asked, "Did you invite her here mom?"

A quick "yep" was heard.

"So what is your pokemon, Shelly?" Misty asked inquisitively.

"It should be a charmander." She replied with a mouth full of pancakes.

After breakfast the two went outside. Misty was helping Shelly make her pokegear number. "So, you going to meet your charmander yet?" Misty asks.

"Sure. Why not?" Shelly grabs the ball out of her pocket and releases the charmander. It was vermillion color, and had an extra claw on its hands. It gave Shelly a quizzical look and it purred against her.

"I'd say he likes you Shell." Misty said with a surprised look.

"Yea, I think she likes me also." Shelly replied.

"How do you know it is a girl?" Misty asked.

"Intuition."

"No. You know I ordered it just as you wanted it." Janice replied smirking

"Mom!" she replied annoyed.

"Are you going to name it?" Misty said hastily, trying to change the subject.

"Her name shall be Salamander."

"When are you going to leave to train?" Misty asked before Janice could reply about the odd name.

"Probably tomorrow." She said with a flaming gleam in her eyes, "'til then, I will be getting acquainted with salamander, and pack for the trip. Why, did you want to come?"

"No, just wanted to know when to say good bye." Misty replied.

"Alright. Til then." Shelly said walking off with salamander into town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Background

Shelly was up bright and early the next morning, which means sometime after ten. Salamander was asleep on the floor in a tight ball. "That has to be a fire violation for a wooden house." She said aloud to the sleeping pokemon while she was getting ready for a shower. Salamander woke up a bit peeved at that comment and nipped at Shelly's feet. "Okay I get it. I am sorry for that." She giggled.

When she finally got down the stairs she saw a plate of eggs for her and her pokemon. "Nice to see that you learned why you sprint in the house. If you smashed into the fridge again, you would pay for the new." Janice joked, "Soon you will be out of my hair for about ten years."

"What makes you say that mom?" she questioned.

"If you become the greatest pokemon trainer in less time and I will give more respect than I took you for." Janice had replied

"You're on!"

After a goodbye from her mother and Misty, the only ones that she was closest to in the town, she started going toward Vermillion City. She had walked for about an hour before she let out salamander and talked to her. "Do you know anything else besides other pokemon, how to fight them, me, and Cerulean?" The vermillion creature nodded. "What is it?" The charmander stopped and squatted on the ground. "What are you up to?"

Shelly walked over to salamander to see it get up. When it walked to her she was shocked at what she saw on the ground. The charmander had put "**I'm literate.**" She then stared at salamander in disbelief. Then a thought popped into her head. "Would you like to learn to speak like humans?" Salamander nodded vigorously.

"Okay then first you will start with… hey, what's that?" she said off topic. She saw a red glint on the ground to her left and started sprinting over with salamander desperately trying to catch up. Shelly scooped it up, tripped, hit her head on a tree, and went unconscious in the woods nearby with object she picked up. It shined a bright red and the faded while Shelly gripped it.

While unconscious, Shelly relived a treasured memory of hers. She was six and was allowed to stay out later than she normally could. While out there by herself, a small, purple, floating orb approached her.

"I ask if you would like to play tag?" said a gentle and kind voice from the orb. Being six, she thought it was a playful fairy from a fairy tale. During that night was the most fun had that year. After about two hours, Janice started calling for Shelly. "Looks like our play time has ended." The orb said disappointedly.

"You won't come and meet mommy?" the six year old replied.

"No. But tonight was fun and so when you are older I shall return again." The orb then said before flying toward the night sky.

"HOLY DAMMIT THAT HURTS!" Shelly screeched as salamander had scratched her on the face. It had only been an hour after she tripped. She then remembered about the object she picked up. Shelly opened her hand to find a clear stone. "Huh. I was pretty sure this was red when I picked it up." She tossed it as far as she could and then spotted a yellow, well-groomed tail. She yanked it. "OWWW!" After she yanked it she felt a pain where her tailbone ended and looked behind her to see what caused it.

When she looked, her jaw dropped. The yellow tail was now her tail, along with several others. "Okay. This is strange." Then she thought of something. Shelly grabbed her hair and looked at it in awe. It now went down to her waist and was as yellow as the tail. "This is definitely strange." She thought while her hand slid up the side of her head. Then she noticed something missing. "WHERE ARE MY EARS?!" She had screeched loudly. She then found them on the top of her head, but they were now dog-like.

She got up and found herself unbalanced and uncomfortable. She looked at her body now. She had gotten taller, curvier, and the most noticeable of all, breasts, about 30 C cup. Also her clothes were now very tight against her body. "Now this has gone into extremely creepy." Shelly walked back to Cerulean, but stood outside main city limits. She then wrote a note. "Go to my mother hand this note to her," She then handed salamander a letter, "wait for her to read it and get the stuff on the letter. Then lead her back here." Salamander nodded and went off.

Thirty minutes later Shelly spotted her vermillion charmander and Janice. "So this is where Shelly is?" when salamander stopped at the edge of town. She nodded. Janice started calling for Shelly.

"I'm right here mom." Shelly spoke calmly. "Do you have what I asked for?"

"Yeah but why do you need it?" Janice questioned.

"You'll see at the house but for now just give it," Shelly ordered. Janice tossed a bag toward the bush Shelly was in. Shelly emerged wearing a hooded cloak showing only her face. "Well let's go."

"By the way, Misty is at the house. She is probably still there because she saw salamander first." Janice said sheepishly.

"No problem. She should see and hear this too."

The trio return to the house to see Misty eagerly wanting to here what was up with the letter salamander had then noticed Shelly wearing a cloak. When they got inside, Shelly took off the cloak and got the same responses she gave herself. When things cooled down, Misty started complimenting Shelly.

"You're actually very pretty for a fourteen year old. I mean you have all of those pretty tails, long golden hair, those cute ears, and big breasts." Misty said admiringly.

"The more I am listening to you, the more I think you are either gay or bi. And what about the guy you have a crush on, Ash." Shelly retorted.

"You know, I actually think I might be going bi." She said flirtingly. This caused Shelly to jump back a bit and Janice to grab frying pan ready to strike if she comes on to Shelly. "I am just kidding." She said giggling.

Janice stepped up and spoke,"Well now that is over with, I have something to tell you Shelly about your father."

This caught Shelly attention quickly, "What about him?"

"Well, he is a wild pokemon."

"Okaaaaaaay, explain this to me." Both Shelly and Misty said.

"Well I used to work for team Rocket, but it just didn't go with me for after six years. So I asked Giovanni to quit. He actually said yes and many others agreed with him. But the ones who didn't agree that I should be let go Scot-free got aggressive. They kidnapped me, drugged me, tied me up, sprayed me with pokepheromones, and left me to the wild pokemon outside of Saffron City. They got into a fight over who got me, and the winner was a Ninetails that had a cross-shaped scar on its left eyelid. After a few hours, the pheromones wore off, the ninetails then cut my ropes dragged me into town and ran off. After a month I realized I was pregnant and decided to go through with it. Eight months after that you were born." Janice said this in about several minutes and took a deep breath, "Any questions?"

Misty spoke up, "What did you do for Rocket?"

"I was the accountant."

Shelly was in deep thought about the story. "That would explain my crimson hair and tail." She thought. "But why did I look ten for four years, suddenly gain the features of a ninetails, and grow that fast mom?" she replied.

"I think it is because when you were ten, you reached the height of the average vulpix forced to stand on its hind legs. Thus you could grow no more. The features and growth spurt must have been caused by the object you picked up. It was most likely a fire stone that someone lost or threw away. When you gripped it tightly, you activated its powers and caused you to evolve." Janice explained, clearly of thinking this over earlier.

"I'd say that's logical." Shelly spoke out.

"Yeah, I agree." Misty commented. "Any ideas on what we should do?"

"I think you should contact that famous professor in Pallet town to see what he thinks. I mean, you are the first half pokemon creature." Janice suggested.

"I will tell him, but if he wants to dissect me, I'm bolting out of there" Shelly stated. "As soon as you buy me clothes that fit so I don't get perverted stares from people I pass by."

"'Kay." Janice replied before grabbing her purse and shooting out the door.

"In the mean time, didn't I promise to teach you to speak the human language?" Shelly said, turning to salamander.

"Char charmander." The pokemon said to her trainer enthusiastically.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: On through Moonstone Mountain and Out with a New Friend

After Janice came back, Shelly then explained about salamander being unusually literate to Misty and Janice. Her mother's shopping got her several pairs of long jeans; great for hiding her tails; a cap reading "HOT!"; to hide her ears as many don't notice if your ears are missing from the side of head; loose shirts, bras, and a pair of cute pink shoes.

"The shoes are missing something." Shelly said comparing them to her old shoes. "Now I know what is missing!" she then said three minutes later, and whispered something to salamander. The creature then chewed a hole in it. "Now they are comfortable. Misty, could you show me upstairs how to put on a bra?" Shelly then asked.

"Sure."

While the two rushed upstairs, Janice sighed and stared at salamander, "Do you think I should have revealed the secret of her father a bit earlier? I mean she might have been more careful about the firestone if I had." The charmander then shook her head. It grabbed a pen and paper and wrote **"Do you really think she wouldn't have experimented if she had known she was born half vulpix?"** Janice blinked and then yelled "Are you two doing drugs up there?"

There was a yelp of surprise from upstairs and then a reply. "Did forget Salamander could write?"

"Oh yeah." She said still staring at the charmander. Janice then whispered to salamander "Yeah, you're probably right." Then the two then teens filed down the stairs, Misty laughing at Shelly, having one of the bras she got stuck in her hair. "Okay, now how in the world did this just happen in the two minutes you were upstairs?" she asked while giggling.

"Apparently, I can generate great heat when surprised, even through my hair. When you yelled for me, I jumped a bit and my hair got caught in a hook-bra you got me. The metal hooks melted fused some of my hairs." Shelly said. She then looked at the charmander's note. "You know, you are probably right about that." Then she patted salamander on the head.

"Well I have to leave." Misty announced.

"Why?" Shelly had asked.

"I am going with you to see Oak, so I need to pack. I am going with you because you don't know the way through Moonstone Mountain." Misty quickly said seeing Janice about to open her mouth.

Shelly then bolted over and gave Misty hug, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she said this in about five milliseconds. "Now I won't that bored while traveling."

"Alright, alright calm down there. This will also give me the chance to help become a better trainer." Misty then said, gasping for air from the hug. And then she left.

The rest of the night was spent teaching the charmander all of vocal sounds of the English letter system. (For those who couldn't understand that last comment, it means the thing is now learning things like vowels having short and long sounds.) By bedtime, Salamander was able to say sentences with some slip-ups.

As Shelly and Salamander were going to bed, Shelly asked Salamander something. "Hey. Is there a pokemon out there that produces a purple aura around itself?"

"Might be char charmander char, uh… mew." The pokemon replied.

"Thanks. Also your English has improved greatly since I started teaching you, except for those outbursts saying your species. But you just started learning to talk so I will cut you some slack." She said giggling.

The next morning, Shelly, salamander, and Misty left toward the mountain. Shelly got bored, and started looking at the scenery they were passing. She then spots a cave being guarded by a bulging muscular man. "Who is that?"

"Just a guy sent to protect that cave by Lance of the elite four." Misty replied. "He is not allowed to let any pass through unless they have beaten the elite four. An overpowering pokemon is rumored to be in there. It supposedly appeared about two years ago."

"Never thought a rumor like that could have been started around here." She then said. "What do you make of it Salamander?"

"Could be true, I could confirm it if I could talk to the natives deep within the cave."

"Well now, that is something to add to are to-do list isn't it." Shelly said with a gleam in her eyes again. "Oh, look a clefairy! Want to try and catch it?" The look in her charmander's eyes told her all she needed to know. "Okay. Let's go!"

Shelly then picked up salamander and bolted to the fairy pokemon. After they caught up and cut it off, they started to battle it. "Go and use scratch it!" The blow hit it dead on and caused it to jump back and trip. "Funny, does that usually happen Misty?" Who just caught up with her and fell to the ground panting.

"First, damn you and your other genes. Second, no that does not happen often." She replied breathing heavily.

"Huh." Shelly shrugged, and then threw a pokeball at the pokemon that fell on its ass. It was caught without trouble and was very pissed when Shelly let it out of its pokeball. It went and used double slap on Shelly's face about seven times. "OWW! You bitch!" Shelly then kicked it into a tree, where it fainted. "Return you bitch!"

The three then journeyed through the mountain, where Shelly caught a zubat and a geodude. Also salamander had started to use the word bitch when she got hurt by wild pokemon in battle. When they got through, they treated themselves in the center at the other side.

"Well, that was fun." Shelly then said, not exhausted at all from the five hour trek. "We should do that again sometime. And we are going to have go back again, unless you have a faster way?" She then said sneeringly at Misty.

"Yeah, but you need experience. You are a newbie after all. By the way, after we see Oak, I am flying back to Cerulean. So that means we part ways after Pallet town." Misty then replied. "I am going to see if this center has a bath. You coming?"

"No, I am going to see if I can take a dip in the pool for the water pokemon." Shelly said before walking off with salamander. A few minutes later Shelly heard someone complaining.

"Dammit Rikki! You're so useless and weak. The only reason I am keeping you is that you might worth something to someone else." A very annoying little boy was whispering to his zangoose. Shelly couldn't help but over hear it with her pokemon ears.

She approached the trainer and stared at the zangoose with interest. "This is a nice pokemon, want to trade for it?" Shelly said not looking at the trainer at all.

"Yeah. I am cool with him." Salamander then said.

The trainer, in shock and awe, then asked "Why, you willing to trade that charmander for it?"

"No, but we will trade a clefairy for it."

"Sure deal." The trainer then agreed.

After the trade, the trainer then asked for a battle. "Sure, you're on. The rules are a maximum of four pokemon, and we start out using the pokemon we just traded. You got that?" The trainer then nodded vigorously. They go to the back of the center to battle.

"Go Rikki!" Shelly said.

"Go clefairy!" The other trainer said. "Ladies first."

"Rikki, scratch, sword dance, and then quick attack." The zangoose, inspired by the tone of voice of his new owner, executed this order quicker than it thought it could possibly go. After that combo, he did several fury cutters and fainted his opponent. Next came an arbok, which he slew easily without orders. Basically he took out the kid's entire party.

"No fair! I want a trade back! You cheated!" the kid yelled.

"I think it's his choice." Shelly replied, pointing at the triumphant zangoose. Rikki then turned around, faced his previous owner, then put down his thumb and rightmost claw on his right paw, and flipped the kid off. "That has got to be a no." Shelly said sneeringly. "Now then, want to go to the pool guys?"

Both Salamander and Rikki nodded, and ran off with her to get permission. When Shelly got it, she went into the bathroom, to change. Her suit is a yellow bikini with Corsola prints, two on the top piece four on the bottom. She also wore a yellow swim cap to hide her ears and decided to say the tails were decorations. When she got to the pool, she put a special orb, designed for charmanders, charmeleons, and charzards, on Salamander's tail. After an hour or two of swimming, Shelly decided they should find Misty. When they found Misty, Shelly explained what happened while she was gone. When she was done explaining, the sun had set, so they decided to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Viridian Forest

After the rest at the center, Shelly and company then headed for Pewter city to stock Shelly up on trainer materials, potions, pokeballs, antidotes, etc. etc. "Shelly, you did know that Viridian forest is full of bug pokemon, right?" Misty asked sneeringly looking at the prices of potion.

"Makes sense seeing it is a FOREST, which obviously means bug and other pokemon." Shelly said while looking for some more antidotes. "Did you have a bad experience there?"

"No, I count being chased by Beedrill an excellent experience." Misty growled sarcastically shoving a hyper potion back on the shelves.

"Well, it will be a nice experience if you caught some rare pokemon, such as a wild eevee or something." Salamander interjected.

"Good point. By the way, you shouldn't speak out in public like that yet. People might try to steal you." Shelly said trying to her. The vermillion charmander then clamped its mouth shut with its claws. This caused both Shelly and Misty to laugh.

"Hey, where's Rikki?" Misty asked, noticing the red and white pokemon was gone.

"He said he was waiting for us at the entrance of the forest." Salamander said.

"Good. I think we have enough stuff, let's go pay." Shelly said not listening to the two of them. After shopping, they went and met Rikki, a little pissed on how long it took them to shop. "Hey! You start growling at me again and I will put you back in your pokeball and won't let you out for a week!" This made him shut up. "Well let's GO!" She then yelled.

After an hour of yelling, Salamander found told Shelly that bug pokemon don't like yelling. "Why didn't say that earlier?!" Shelly then said in a hoarse voice from her yelling.

"Because it was funny that way. Also because you didn't ask" Salamander said sarcastically. "If you want to catch pokemon, creep up on them and weaken them using other pokemon about their strength. And as many people won't shut up about, status errors help the pokeball catch the desired pokemon." Now breathing from her speech.

"You know that I know how to catch pokemon." Shelly said in an annoyed voice.

"You're right. It is just that you can't stalk them. The clefairy you traded was from your short attention span while walking, you tripped over the geodude, and your zubat flew into wall right next to you. You were lucky for those." The charmander said. This hurt her owner's pride immensely.

Right before she was going to yell at Salamander, she noticed Rikki and Misty were gone. "HEY! WHERE IS MISTY AND RIKKI?" she yelled at the top of her lungs at Salamander, her brain was still on the impulse to yell at her pokemon.

"Effing a'. What was that about!?" Salamander replied, pissed about the yelling.

"Sorry, impulse. And I just noticed Rikki and Misty aren't here laughing at our argument."

"Hey, you're right." The charmander realized.

Meanwhile…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Misty screamed. Rikki was curious about something in the trees, so he went and disturbed it. Suddenly, a gray insect pokemon then rushed the zangoose (Disclaimer alert! This pokemon and its evolutions are based on a Godzilla monster).

Rikki back-flipped and slashed its back to no avail. The strange pokemon then jumped, and slammed Rikki. Rikki then disappeared from under the creature and fury cut it on the eye. The insect then rammed his opponent in the back. Rikki then remembered a move used against him while in the wild. Rikki then stood tall and used glare on the creature. It was paralyzed by the unexpected move.

Rikki then rushed toward Misty, stole something from her pocket, and rushed back to his opponent. He then threw the item he stole, a pokeball. The pokemon was caught easily. "I guess that is mine since it is my pokeball." Misty announced, as she lurched for the, now filled, pokeball. Rikki then grabbed the pokeball in his mouth. "Hey! That should be mine." She then shouted. Rikki then shot off, with Misty following.

Rikki ran through the forest as if it were just a track. He would also stop some time until Misty was three feet away from him before shooting off again. He then heard Shelly calling out for him and Misty, and headed for that direction after Misty caught up. Soon he caught up with Shelly and dropped the pokeball in her hand and stared off in the direction Misty was coming from.

"Salamander, ask him what is in here." Shelly then said. The charmander obeyed.

"He says, and I quote, iunno."

Soon Misty came, and fainted. Shelly looked at her friend, then the ball, and at last, Rikki. "Okay, get the story out of him while I set up camp."

"Why do I have to?" The pokemon asked.

"Obviously, because I don't understand him." Shelly stated in an annoyed tone. Salamander then started to ask for the story, and then relayed it to her owner. "Heh. So a gray, six-legged, and fierce pokemon resides in here. Just one more thing for Oak to see." She replied to Rikki's story. Then Misty started to rouse. "Hello snorlax. How was your nap?" Shelly said in a certain tone.

"That zangoose is a real pain in the ass." Misty yawned, "First, he disturbed a weird pokemon, then stole one of my pokeballs, caught the weird pokemon with it, and refused to give it to me."

"You want a giant bug as part of your collection?" Shelly asked, already knowing the answer.

"No! He can have it since it is a nasty bug." Misty replied in a disgusted tone.

"Okay, thanks for giving me the pokemon Misty, here is a pokeball to replace the one Rikki stole." Shelly replied, and threw a pokeball to Misty. This hit her in the forehead, causing her to be knocked out again. "Guess its time for bed." Shelly said. After which she brought out her sleeping bag.


End file.
